The Kingdom of the Four Mages
by HarmonicShadows
Summary: When Gen stumbles upon an old storybook, he and his friends are sent to the magical kingdom that lies inside of the storybook. The team is scattered, with most of them having amnesia! The only two with their memories are Gen, and Ceylan. But, with his team separated and Ceylan trapped inside of a magic mirror, can the two really save their team and the kingdom?
1. Chapter 0

Prologue: The Storybook

Gen walked along the sidewalk toward Mr. White's shop, with a heavy, worn leather satchel around his neck and tucked under his right arm. Gen usually felt a little awkward around the other knights during their semi-weekly meetings, he knew that they trusted him and saw them as a good friend and all… but he DID try to kill them a while back.

But Gen had completely masked that emotion today as he had something that he couldn't wait to show his friends. He had been digging around in his apartment when he stumbled upon a dusty old storybook in his closet by the name of "The Kingdom of the Four Mages". Gen had read some of it and it was very interesting.

He could recall that it was about a kingdom that was ruled by a fair and just mage, Cynthia, and it was under the oppression of the three evil mages, Quakeblast, Stormforce, and Infernobringer. He didn't get to read past that, because he had noticed something strange on the back of the book. There was six shapes, which could be filled by the team's core bricks.

He approached the shop door, and walked in to find Guren, Chooki, Ceylan, Toxsa, and Beni sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Took ya' a while dude!" Ceylan teased as he sat down. Gen was about to reply with a snide comment when Guren's attention turned to Gen's satchel.

"Umm…. Gen? What's with the glowing bag?"

Gen raised an eyebrow and turned to his bag and took out the storybook, which was glowing wildly.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Cynthia coughed as she brushed the debris off of her bright purple suit. "What was that?" She stood up shakily to inspect the damage. There was a big gap between the walls of the throne room and the grand hall, and the mage could hear screams from the other side.

Steadying herself, she ran into the hall and looked above her. She could see a figure who had his back to her, and was destroying various other locations in the castle.

Cynthia balled her fists and yelled to the figure. "Hey! What the heck are you doing."

But that's when he turned to Cynthia, revealing a pair of piercing blue eyes.

Cynthia's voice caught in her throat as she regonized Stormforce as he flew out the window and toward a rocky spire In the distance that was surrounded by a thick layer of clouds.

* * *

Ignoring the calls of her citizens, Cynthia ran into a dark room in the castles left spire, and approached the podium, which was the only thing in the room. It had six symbols engraved in it representing the six elements of magic. Fire, Storm, Earth, the three common symbols, and the three hero symbols, which could only be wielded by the three heroes in the kingdom's ancient forgotten prophecy, which was ice, light, and flora.

In a rush, Cynthia covered the symbols with her hands and began to chant.

"In the darkest time of this kingdom be, the prophizied shall arise, and shake the world to its core! I Summon thee!"

Then in a burst of white light, the mage blacked out.

* * *

The knights stared at the book flaring in Gen's hands.

"What the heck is it doing?!" yelled Toxsa.

" I dunno!" yelled Gen.

They hardly had time to react before they all blacked out.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Me: Don't have much to say, but I hope that you enjoy! Please review and don't be afraid to ask any questions in the reviews! ROCK ON!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Magic &amp; Mirrors

"Gen….."

Gen was barely conscious a he heard the voice call out to him….

"Wake up…"

Gen stirred and felt dizzy.

"WAKE UP!"

Gen jerked awake as he heard Ceylan's loud yell. He looked around to see that he was in the middle of a plain, and the sun was setting in the sky. "Where am I?" That's when Gen remembered Ceylan's yell. But the blue-haired teenager was nowhere to be found.

Gen was about to panic when he noticed something glinting behind him. He turned to see a mirror face down in the grass, not one of those big ones, but the small ones that you would expect to see a princess carrying around. Gen just ignored it when he heard Ceylan again.

"Dude! Seriously?"

_You've gotta be kidding me…_ Gen thought as he stared at the mirror. He picked up the mirror, and looked into his reflection. He then dropped the mirror, a flurry of thoughts rushing through his head. But the main one was _WHAT THE HELL._

"OW! What was that for?!"

Gen picked up the mirror and once again looked into it. It took all of his will not to drop it again. His reflection rippled until it became that of an angry Ceylan, with his arms crossed.

"Thanks for not dropping me this time!"

Gen just stuttered.

"U-Umm, W-why are you in a mirror?"

Ceylan just uncrossed his arms and let out a defeated sigh. "I have no idea. But… it seems I can't get out…" Gen's eyes just widened.

"CAN'T GET OUT. CAN'T GET OUT!?"

"Chill dude! We can fix this!"

"Dude! You're stuck in a mirror and, if you haven't noticed, the others are gone!"+

"…"

"…"

"Wow, you thought that the one stuck in the mirror would be the more ticked off one."

* * *

Gen had found his satchel nearby, and put Ceylan inside, despite his angry yells, but you couldn't hear them inside of the bag, much to Gen's content.

Gen had kept walking until he found a town, feeling weirded out at how it seemed to be set in a medieval type setting. He eventually found what seemed to be the main building of the town, but it seemed like a castle. Gen pulled out Ceylan again to get his opinion.

"It's definitely a castle."

"What do you mean Ceylan? Last time there have actually been castles was a long time ago!"

"LOOK AT IT GEN. IT'S OBVIOUSLY A CASTLE."

That's when, much to the duo's surprise, two knights appeared around the corner and approached them. The taller knight with a bushy mustache and beard raised an eyebrow and talked in a deep, gruff voice.

"Are you not a bit young to be out on your own? Especially with Stormforce back?"

Gen just cocked his head like a dog's. "Stormforce? Who's that?"

The shorter, long-haired knight piped from behind the tall one.

"You haven't heard of the evil mage Stormforce?"

Gen shook his head and Shorty talked again.

"Captain Lance, this kid doesn't know Stormforce, and did you notice the mirror in his hand, it's just like the prophecy foretold!"

Lance gasped. "He does!"

Gen was just confused. Medieval knights? Mages? All of this was foreign to Gen when Lance finally spoke up again.

"Come on kid. You're paying a visit to Mage Cynthia."

* * *

Gen and Ceylan winced as the knights forcefully pushed them inside, throwing Ceylan and the satchel at his feet (which Cey landed on thankfully). They were in a small throne room, with the only person being behind a large curtain surrounding the throne. Even Lance and Shorty left!

Gen held Ceylan in his hand as the curtains opened, revealing a woman in her early 20's on the throne, with waist-long purplish green hair, and a long black cloak. She stood, and Gen heard her mutter something when Ceylan's mirror suddenly appeared in her hand. Gen looked at his empty hand then back at Cynthia, who was inspecting Ceylan in his mirror who had his arms crossed angrily, but you could easily see the look of amazement on his face. She muttered something again and Ceylan was back in Gen's hands.

Cynthia had a smile on her face. "It seems the prophesied heroes have arrived at last."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Shadarus: *waves*Haylo! Our Charizard friend Harmonic is still in the corner for taking so long to update MFS&amp;C, so she asked me to tell you to rock on!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Magic and Mirrors (Part Two)

Gen looked back and forth between Ceylan and Cynthia. "H-how did you do that?" he stuttered.

Cynthia laughed and got up from her chair, walking over to the stunned teenagers. "Why, magic of course!"

Gen almost dropped the mirror in shock. "W-what?!"

Ceylan voice echoed from the mirror. "But magic isn't real!"

Cynthia's smile turned into a mischievous one. "Well then. Turns out you are the prophesied heroes have indeed arrived. You guys don't even believe in magic!"

"Because it isn't real!" said Gen angrily.

Cynthia scoffed. "Oh really? Watch me!" she quickly turned to one of the curtains surrounding her throne and chanted quickly. "Firos!"

Gen and Ceylan gasped as a ball of fire shot out of her hands and caught onto the curtain, lighting it.

"Aquos" she chanted, and a small cloud appeared over the fire and began to rain. "That's better. Now, magic isn't what now?"

The two boys' mouths were agape. Magic was DEFINATLY real.

"My name is Cynthia Moryu, head mage of this kingdom. My citizen's tend to call me different things as well. Such as the Good of the Four Mages, Purple Mage, blah blah blah… Just call me Cynthia kay' ?"

"Uhm… a-anyways," Gen stuttered. "What was this about a prophesy again?"

* * *

"Wow. Just… wow."

Cynthia led them to a room that was completely empty, besides a weird podium in its middle. Gen walked up to it, holding the mirror up so Ceylan could see it as well. He ran his hands over the symbols over the podium. There were three on the bottom, one was a thundercloud pouring a heavy rain to what was underneath, the next was what seemed to be a mountain leaving cracks in the ground. The last one was a huge fire in the shape of some sort of animal, prepared to wreak havoc and destruction. Above them were three more, they were bigger and seemed to sort of intertwine. The first was a large tree, covered in flowers from top to bottom. The next was made of several snowflakes and shards of ice. The last was a pair of wings, shrouded in a bright light.

Gen felt Cynthia brush by him as the mage approached a large curtain. She pulled on a rope and it fell away revealing a large wall of several panes of stained glass, reflecting what seemed to be an epic battle. Gen and Ceylan gasped as Cynthia began to explain.

She gestured to the first pane showing two hooded figures. Both of them had their hands in front of them. One had a large rush of ice coming from behind him, a mirror clutched tightly in his hand, he was emitting a ghostly glow... The other had what seemed to be a wave of light surrounding him, and shadows dispersing around him, a pair of bright red eyes showing from beneath the hood. "The prophesy states that two young warriors will rise from the depths of the stars themselves. They wouldn't be from the kingdom, so we were on the lookout for anyone out of the ordinary. It also said that one would wield the powers of the ice, but his heart will be as pure as the sun." She gestured to Ceylan.

Before she could move on, Gen just laughed nervously. "But were aren't from the stars, we don't even know how we got here!"

Ceylan however, had a bubbly expression. "So I can wield ice?! That is AWESOME! What about him?" The bluette pointed to Gen who looked surprised.

Cynthia smiled. "Yes you can …" she turned back to the glass. "The other will have a heart strong enough to wield the powers of the heavens themselves."

She turned around and pointed straight at Gen.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Me &amp; Chooki: WHOOOOOOOOT! HAPPY EASTER!**

**Shadarus and Aurorus: *Giggles***

**Shadarus: Look at this Harmonic! You too Choo!**

***The zoroark and the Lucario pull a random rope to reveal Ceylan and Beni. Ceylan has a pair of white bunny ears and is wearing a white tuxedo. Beni has a simular outfit but with a dress.***

**Me &amp; Chooki: O_O O_O **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Magic and Mirrors (Part Three)

Gen and Ceylan's mouths dropped as Cynthia moved on to the next pane, which also held a conqueror image on its glass. It had a picture of the two hooded figures again, but this time with a third who looked like a version of Cynthia. Above them were three more, one in red, one in purple, and one in brown, all of them with glowing eyes and cruel smiles. Cynthia immediately began to explain.

"A few years ago, three evil mages declared war on our land. Stormforce, Quakeblast, and the leader, Infernobringer. They were known as the Conquerors and their troops together as the Dark Army. I wasn't the Head Mage then, my brother, Shun, was. Shun and I taught our citizens, who were willing, the ways of magic and weaponry. We called ourselves the Bright Spirits. The war waged for two years. We lost Shun toward the war's middle; he died in a fight against Infernobringer. I led from that day on. The last fight was in Infernobringer's tower, and I killed their leader myself, we banished Quakeblast and Stormforce from the kingdom, the land was in complete ruin. We called the war the _'Great_ _Vanquish'_."

Cynthia pointed to a pane with her fighting with a figure in white against the purple, red, and brown hooded mages. She again motioned to the two from before.

"About a year after the war, I was in my garden when I thought I saw someone up ahead. I ran up to them, but they kept moving. Eventually I was led out of my garden and into the clearing where my brother was buried. The person was standing in front of his grave, with three more people. The tallest was wearing a yellow cloak, one green, one pink, and the person I followed wearing red. His hood was the only one down, he had red and black hair, bright purple eyes."

"Wait!" Gen yelled. "That sounds like my friend back home, Guren!"

"Yeah!" Ceylan yelled from the mirror. "But why would he be there?"

"Can I finish? Good. Anyways. The ones with the red faded away, like ghosts, but red walked toward me and, starting to fade away himself, whispered in my ear. 'Two young warriors shall rise from the depths of the stars themselves, one will wield the powers of ice, but will have a heart as pure as sun, and one will have a heart strong enough to wield the powers of the heavens themselves. The three Heroes of the Light will end the war, forever vanquishing the shadows that lurk the kingdom, the Kingdom of the Four Mages.' He finally faded away after that, and for the longest time, I didn't know what it meant. I still don't! I had this room made so I could summon our heroes if needed, and it took all of my power to make that summoning pedestal. I hadn't heard our kingdom of Celestial called the 'Kingdom of the Four Mages' before, not even while Infernobringer still alive! But that boy, Guren you said? Anyway, he said that you would end the war… but it's already ended! I thought maybe he was referring to another kingdom, but with Stormforce back, Quakeblast will probably be back as well… at least a small battle will be fought, but I didn't think a war would be a possibility, not without their leader. If the Conquerors return, no one is safe… But anyways!"

She quickly closed the curtain and turned to a still stunned Gen and an excited Ceylan, a huge smile on her face. "You need training!"

* * *

Stormforce quickly stalked the halls of his lord's castle, his long purple cloak dragging on the floor behind him. His ruffled blonde hair draping past his shoulders. He approached a large set of double doors as he pulled them apart, heaving at the weight of the doors. He walked inside of the pitch black room. "Firos." He whispered as a small flame lit in his hand, slightly illuminating the room. He walked to the back of the room, where a boy was sitting, his head limp against his shoulder, purple eyes glassy.

"Well done…" a voice whispered in his ear. "You didn't get the Hero of Light, but he will do. Have you done what I asked you to do with the others?"

"Yes." He said in his light voice. "I completely wiped their memories, and replaced them with new ones so they wouldn't look suspicious."

"Good." The voice rasped. "I will kill that girl Cynthia, and this kingdom will perish…"

Stormforce flinched as a random flare of fire whizzed through the air, making the heat unbearable as his lord's voice rasped, full of pure hatred and flaming fury, but it chilled to the bone.

"This kingdom will perish in FIRE!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Aurorus: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Rock o-**

**Neku: Where's the Charizard?**

**Aurorus: Harmonic? She took Shadarus' cookies…**

**Neku: OH GAWD.**

**Aurorus: Anyways Rock o-**

**Me: *flies by with Shadarus chasing her with a frying pan* ROCK ON!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Training and Spells

"Welcome to my garden!" Cynthia yelled as she pushed open the large double doors at the back of the castle. The garden was gigantic, with all sorts of flowers and trees spread around. "I usually use this place to train when I find a new spell or what-not. This is where I will teach you everything I know."

Gen placed Ceylan's mirror and his satchel on the edge of a small marble fountain, which had a statue of a swan at the top, the water flowing from its beak. Had positioned the mirror so that Ceylan could see them train, and stood in front of Cynthia, about a yard apart.

"There are six types of magic," she continued, "fire, storm, earth, and the three hero types, whose spells can only be used by the three legendary heroes. I wield the magic of 'flora', or flower magic. Ceylan wields 'ice' magic, and you Gen, wield 'light'. But it will take time for these powers to surface I suppose."

"Now, raise your hand up like this," she instructed, as she reached her arm forward, palms facing out. "…and say 'Firos', to launch a small fire ball." Her eyes narrowed as she aimed for a tree behind Gen. "Firos!" she yelled, and a small fire lit in her hand, and it swiftly formed a ball before flying and leaving a scorch mark in the tree. "Now, you try! Make sure you aim carefully!"

Gulping, Gen turned and raised his hand, mimicking the mage's movements! "F-Firos!" A tiny fire began to form in his hand immediately. Startled, he quickly closed his palm, putting out the fire with a small pinch of pain in his hand.

Cynthia walked over and reassuringly put her hand on Gen's shoulder. "That's okay, you just need to relax, and focus on the fire, the fire can't hurt its wielder. Now, try again, focus…"

Gen took a deep breath as Cynthia backed away, and opened his palm again, focusing on his target. "Firos!" He yelled, with more confidence in his voice. He closed his eyes as he felt the heat of the fire in his hands. He felt the sensation of something flying from his hands as the heat left his hand.

"Whoa! Nice one Gen!" Gen's eyes opened as Ceylan cheered from the side. He gasped as he inspected his spells damage. Cynthia's hole had doubled in size, with fire around its edges. _I…I did it! I used magic! I can't believe it!_

"Wow. You _maaaaay _have focused too much Gen." Cynthia whispered as she patted Gen's head. "Now, let's put that fire out shall we? Just do what you did before, but focus on water, but I must warn you, it can be a bit hard to control. You can focus on making a spray, or an orb, focus on spray."

Gen focused on the ring of fire as he chanted. "Aquos!" he watched as a small orb of water formed in his hand, and a large spray of water shot out of it. It put out the fire as it forcefully crashed into the tree.

"Good, now just close your palms, and stop thinking about the spell!" Cynthia said as she gave Gen an approving thumbs-up.

Gen tried to push the spell out of his mind but instead, the orb just grew, and the spray with it. "I-I can't stop it!"

Cynthia, now grasping the situation, grabbed onto Gen's shoulders. "Turn for the fountain! It will absorb the water!" She yelled, summoning his satchel to her.

"No! Ceylan's mirror is still there!" Gen yelled, but Cynthia didn't hear him, and she forcefully turned Gen toward the fountain.

Ceylan ducked inside of his mirror as the water pushed him inside the fountain. "THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Gen yelled as the force of the spray began to push the two of them back.

"I SEE THAT!" she yelled as the spray pushed the two against a large tree behind them. She jumped from behind Gen, and she put both of her hands out, shouting, "FIROS!" Two orbs of fire formed in her hands, before they joined to form a larger fireball. She jumped and threw the fireball directly into the orb of water in Gen's hand. Gen winced as the fire made contact with his hands, and the orb disappeared, along with the spray.

Gen fell to his knees, and inspected the small burns now on his palms. Cynthia ran over and helped Gen up. "I'm so sorry Gen, but I had to stop the spray some way or another!"

"It's… fine." He huffed. "It was my fault that it got that big." He looked up at Cynthia, his eyes glazed from exhaustion. "How did I make it that big?"

"You must have panicked, it's okay, it happens to the best of us, especially during our first time. "Let's get you inside."

They began to walk inside, when Gen suddenly let out a small gasp. "Ceylan! His mirror fell in the fountain!" The two ran over to the fountain as they searched for the mirror. Gen found it at the bottom of the water. He pulled it out, to see that the inside of the mirror was half way full of water, and when he pulled it out, it actually seemed that water was pouring out of the glass. Ceylan, soaking, sighed with relief as the water levels began to lower inside. "Sorry Ceylan." Gen said as he laid the mirror on the fountain edge. "I don't know what happened!"

"It's fine." Ceylan muttered. "Just make sure that Cynthia doesn't almost _drown_ me next time!"

Cynthia crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed at the two. "What's wrong Cynthia?" Ceylan asked as Cynthia shook her head.

"It just…" she said, "… how did your mirror fill up with water?"

Ceylan raised an eyebrow as he recounted what had happened. "Well, when you turned the water to me, I was hit with the water from inside of my mirror. When I was knocked into the water, it started to fill up with water in here."

"Interesting…" she muttered. "So it's like your mirror is effected by the environment? Has this happened before?"

"Hmm…. Well when Gen dropped my mirror into the grass, it felt like I was thrown into a wall." Ceylan took a moment to look and feel the space in the mirror around him. "But there are no walls in here! Well there's really nothing in here… and it felt the same when those two knights threw me on the satchel."

"Anything else?" Gen asked.

"Yeah, when Gen put me into the satchel, I could feel the heat of the inside of it. Or when your made me appear in your hand Cynthia, it felt like I was being pulled."

Cynthia's face was one of deep thought, as she gave Gen his satchel. "Interesting… very interesting."

* * *

Stormforce turned as he heard the door open behind him. A man walked in, with spiked black hair, and a long brown cloak, and dark amber eyes. "Finally! It took me forever to find this place!" he yelled.

Stormforce face palmed as he spoke with hints of frustration in his light voice. "Quakeblast… you could be a bit quieter in here you know… it is our masters palace."

"HAH! You're one to talk about 'quiet', mister! You're the most loud and obnoxious person I know! So… the great throne of the fallen Infernobringer!" he said, as he approached a large red and gold throne, which had a large golden snake statue looming behind it, towering over the two evil mages. He brushed his hands over the throne as he laughed. "The kingdom will be in fire!" he recited as he sat in the throne, which made Stormforce turn bright red.

"Only master can sit in that!" he yelled.

Quakeblast scoffed. "Master isn't here is he?"

"I believe that you are in my throne?" echoed a snake-like voice from the end of the room.

Quakeblast jumped out of the throne as his master strode into the room through its large glass doors.

"Now… what were you doing in my throne?"

Quakeblast stuttered as his master loomed closer. "I-I just wanted t-to-"Quakeblast didn't get to finish, as he yelled as his master summoned a snake shaped flame, which curled around his arm.

"Now… don't do that again!"

"Y-yes master!" he yelled through gritted teeth from the pain. The snake slithered back to his master, and the snake disappeared into a tattoo of a snake with its mouth wide open on the master's cheek.

Stormforce turned to his master, trying not to stutter. "I s-see that you have possessed the vessel master."

The master laughed as he inspected his new body. "Yessss," he said in his snake-like voice. "This vessssel may not be what I'm usssed to… but it will do…" he grinned slyly as he sat in his throne observing his two peers. "Now… nothing can ssstop me… and the kingdom of Celestial shall become the kingdom of INFERNOBRINGER!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Me: Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on a special fanfic, which is now released!**

**Shadarus: Yup! The Tenkai Knights and Pokemon crossover, "Knights of Kalos", is now out!**

***cue confetti***

**Me: You guys have asked for profiles on the mages, so here they are! ROCK ON!**

* * *

**_Profiles:_**

_Cynthia "Flora" Moryu: _

_Age: 22_

_Element of Expertise: Flora_

_Cynthia rules of Celestial, and leads the Bright Spirits, her army that defends the kingdom. She mentors Gen in the ways of magic and weaponry. Only 18 when the war began, and 19 when she took the role of Head Mage, she has been through a lot despite her young age, but Cynthia still leads her kingdom with plenty of spirit and hope._

_Shun "King" Moryu:_

_Age: 26 (at death)_

_Element of Expertise: All_

_Shun died in combat against Infernobringer, but ruled before Cynthia. He was a Jack of All Trades; he formed the Bright Spirits and along with his sister, trained the kingdom for war with the Conquerors and the Dark Army._

_Infernobringer "Destroyer" Fader_

_Age: 32_

_Element of Expertise: Fire and Destruction Spells_

_Infernobringer was supposedly killed by Cynthia during the end of the 'Great Vanquish', but seems to still live… founded the Dark Army and was the lead Conqueror of the army that wreaked the two year long war. He destroyed about half of the kingdom before being 'killed'._

_Stormforce "Chaos" Mordor_

_Age: 21_

_Element of Expertise: Storm_

_Becoming a Conqueror at the age of 16, Stormforce still caused the deaths of many, and should not be underestimated for his age. Loud and obnoxious, he loved pranking people, and defeated troops of the Bright Spirits that way._

_Quakeblast "Wicked" Ventyu_

_Age: 25_

_Element of Expertise: Earth and Defensive Magic_

_Quakeblast was formidable like his fellow Conquerors in the war, but relied on defense to lure in enemies. His earth magic was feared by many, but his cocky attitude led to quite a few defeats in his expense._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: War and Memories

The next morning, Gen once again walked into the garden for training. This time however, he left Ceylan in the satchel, which was around his shoulders. "Cynthia!" he yelled. He couldn't see her anywhere, but this was where he was told to be…

Shrugging, he decided to wander around the garden, leaving his satchel on a small marble bench by the double doors. He walked for a bit, noticing that the tree he and Cynthia had burned was removed, only a small tree stump was left behind. After a while, he walked into a small clearing, with a sort of memorial in the middle.

Gen raised an eyebrow as he approached it. There was a stone statue of a lion in the middle, with a green cloak draped over its back, with one of its eyes made of diamond, the other ruby. The statue looked somewhat weathered, with two gold cuffs around its paws, but it looked as if someone takes care of it. Gen noticed the soil around the statue, as if something was buried under it. The statue stood on a large gold pedestal, and a few flowers were laid on the gold, some looking newly placed, some looking as if they had been there for quite a while.

"Gen? What are you doing here?"

Gen gasped as he heard Cynthia behind him. He turned to see her with a puzzled look on her face, a red rose in her hand. "I-I was just exploring the garden! But umm…. What is this place?"

Cynthia stood next to him, a somber tone in her voice. "This is where Shun Moyru is buried." She said as she placed the rose next onto the gold pedestal.

"Your brother?"

Cynthia nodded as she brushed her hand across the back of the large stone lion. "I buried him here after he died. Ha…" she laughed grimly. "People ask me about the lion, and I always tell them, 'Shun loved lions'. During the war, people used to call us the 'lion and the tiger'." She sighed, her eyes teary. "Now it's just 'the tiger'…"

Gen looked up to the lion's two jewel eyes. "What's with the eyes?"

Cynthia looked up to the jewels, their light reflecting in her eyes. "When the war started, I was 18, 19 when Shun died. He was 26. My brother had a pair of two matching gold cuff bracelets, and when the war started, he attached a ruby to one, and a diamond to the other. He gave the diamond one to me, saying that we would always be together, no matter what. After he died, I put the cuffs around its paws, and the jewels in the eyes."

Gen looked at the mage, who was now crying quietly, her arms crossed. "B-but," Gen stuttered. "H-how did he die?"

Cynthia looked at Gen, her eyes full of sadness as she began. "It was halfway through the war, like I said before, and we decided to raid on Infernobringer's palace, just the two of us…"

* * *

_Shun burst into the main chamber, eyes blazing. Shun's long black ponytail lay against his green cloak, blood soaking his cloak from a wound to his left arm. Cynthia ran in next, her purple-green hair only a bit past her shoulders, with blood of Infernobringer's soldiers splattered on her black cloak. "Infernobringer!" he yelled, hatred burning in his voice. "Today your rein ends!"_

_"__Oh?" Infernobringer said in his sly snake-like voice as he approached the duo. He had a blood red cloak on, the hood covering his face. His glowing amber, snake-like eyes shining in the darkness of the room. He pulled down his hood, to reveal shoulder length ginger hair, and a yelling snake tattoo on his cheek. "I haven't even truly ruled yet my dear Head Mage," he "asss you are not DEAD!" as he screamed that last line, he outstretched his hand, and the tattoo became a snake, made completely of fire, and shot toward Cynthia, a dark red aura surrounding him."HELLSNAKE!"_

_Gasping, Cynthia stretched out her hand and yelled at the top of her lungs. "TERROS!" as she yelled, as a large wall of rock shot up in front of her. The snake slammed into it, and disappeared back into his master's tattoo. Infernobringer flinched in pain, clutching his head with his free hand as the aura disappeared. _

_"__That's not a spell I've ever heard of." Shun said as Cynthia peeked out from behind her magic earth wall. "But if I'm correct… that spell is powered on your life force isn't it?"_

_Cynthia, confused, shifted her gaze to shun and Infernobringer. "Life force?!" she gasped. "But, those types of spells are forbidden!" _

_"__Correct." Shun said with a grim voice. "They are forbidden because they consume life force, and when you lose that, there's no getting it back… and when you run out of it, you're dead. No 'if's', 'ands', or 'buts' about it Sis. That's risky… even for you Infernobringer!"_

_Infernobringer laughed as he looked at the siblings with a pure look of hatred. "You think I care about that?! I'm not stupid enough to use it all!" _

_"__Is that why we could see his aura?" Cynthia asked. "Because he was using his life force?"_

_Shun nodded. "Yes." Infernobringer, a scowl on his face quickly ran at the two, Shun stopping him with a swift kick to the chest._

_The two leaders looked in each other's eyes, both filled with equal levels of hatred for each other. Then, fast as lightning, both were yelling at the top of their lungs. _

_"__INFERNOU!" Infernobringer yelled as an extremely large ball of fire formed between his hands. He threw it at Shun, who quickly countered._

_"__BOLTUS!" Shun yelled as a large bolt of lightning shot from his hands, breaking the fire into mere embers. It still triggered quite a blast, and the two dueling mages were both knocked into the walls of the room, Cynthia safe behind her 'Terros' wall. Infernobringer recovered immediately, drawing a sword from his cloak, he swung it at Shun, who pulled out his dagger, using it to shield him from the sword. The two locked eyes, the two weapons creating sparks as they scraped against each other. Infernobringer smiled as Shun struggled to keep the dagger up against the sword._

_"__BROTHER!" she yelled as she ran out to Infernobringer, her voice full of fury. _

_"__Cynthia!" Shun yelled turning to his sister. "Stay back-"He stopped as he felt something sharp dive into his chest. _

_"__NO!" Cynthia yelled as her brother dropped his dagger, grabbing the handle of the sword now deep into his chest. She pulled out her own dagger and slashed at Infernobringer. The dagger dug deep into his cheek, leaving a large cut. He yowled as he covered the cut with one of his hands. _

_While he was distracted, Cynthia grabbed her brother and ran out of the room. "STOP HER!" she heard the evil mage scream as she approached the castle door. A few of his troops tried to stop her, but she blasted them all away with a quick 'Firos'._

_Once she was out of the castle she mounted herself and her brother onto her waiting horse, and rode back to her castle, ignoring her brother's blood soaking her hands and the gold cuff on her wrist. "You're going to be okay…" she choked through the tears streaming across her face._

* * *

"Oh…" Gen muttered as Cynthia finished her story.

"He died on the return trip…" she whispered. She straightened and wiped the tears off of her face. "So! We should get on with training then right? Let's head back to the garden entrance! Shall we?"

Gen watched as Cynthia walked off, and he followed right behind her. He took one last look at Shun's grave before heading after his friend.

After training for about three hours (the only progress was Gen controlling his Aquos correctly), Cynthia, Gen, and Ceylan headed in. "There is someone I want you to meet, our blacksmith Miles. She has provided weapons and armor for about a year now, and is very talented for only being 17." Cynthia said as they approached a door in the castle labeled 'Library'.

"Blacksmith?" Ceylan echoed from his mirror, which Gen had in his hand. "Miles sounds cool!"

They walked into the library, with was a large room that looked like a large maze of book stacks and shelves, and had a big table in its middle. There was only one person at the table, a girl.

"This is Miles!" Cynthia said as she pointed to the girl, who looked up at them with bright green eyes. She stood up, putting down her book, 'The Encyclopedia of Swords'. The girl was wearing what appeared to be a bright orange tank-top, with white shorts. She had a necklace on her neck, with a charm of a sword on it. Her long blond hair was pulled into a ponytail, but it still went down to her waist.

"A girl?" Ceylan said confusedly.

Miles frowned, looking at Gen with narrowed eyes. "Oh! So girls can't make weapons huh?"

"No, wait!" Gen said, pointing to the mirror. "It was him!"

Ceylan waved sheepishly from his mirror as Miles snatched the mirror from Gen. "So, can't be a sword maker cause' I'm a girl huh?!" she yelled.

"No! I was just expecting a guy that's all!" Ceylan yelled defensively.

"Okay then!" Cynthia said as she took the mirror. "Miles, don't act like that, it's not the first time it's happened to you! Now Ceylan, you shouldn't assume Miles would be a guy! Now…" Cynthia grinned as she turned the mirror upside-down, and Ceylan slammed against the other side of the mirror.

Gen face-palmed as the three continued to argue.

After they finished arguing, Miles crossed her arms, sounding frustrated. "There have been reports of a girl trapped in one of Stormforce's old trap towers, her name is Rose Mephis. But that's not what bothers me… What bothers me is that she was supposedly put there by… by…"

"By who?" Gen asked curiosity in his voice.

Miles looked at him, troubled. "Infernobringer."

"What?!" Cynthia yelled. "But he is dead!"

"T-that's what the reports said!" Miles stuttered. "He was wearing his cloak, and it had to be him! He summoned the Hellsnake, with a dark red aura, just like his!"

Cynthia became more troubled as she went on. "The prophecy…" she muttered. "It said 'the Kingdom of the Four Mages. I, Stormforce, Quakeblast, and I never imagined the fourth being him! I thought it may have been Gen or Ceylan, not him!"

Gen put a reassuring hand on her shoulder… both him and Ceylan with scared and concerned faces.

She gasped, as if something had just stabbed her. "Infernobringer has returned…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Me:I suck at fight scenes. Ehhhh...**

**Neku: This chapter was awfully dark...**

**Foxy: Not as dark as my backstory...**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Poison and Gargoyles

"Gen, meet my noble steeds!" Cynthia said, pushing the door open to a stable not too far from the castle.

There were three horses inside, a light brown male, a darker brown male, and a dark black female with white spots. "This is Dusty," she said, petting the light brown horse's muzzle, the horse whinnying happily. "Shun's old horse. The black one is Bramble, just a warning, she can be a bit rough, but she's really fast. The old guy is Tawny, he's my horse. I can't ride him out too far, because of his age. You'll be riding Tawny, since he won't be too rough. I'll be riding Dusty. You left Ceylan with Miles right?"

"Yeah, she said she would be in her house working on swords." Gen said, petting Tawny on his muzzle, noticing the flecks of gray on his flank, marking his age. "Do I seriously have to wear this though?" he asked, pointing to a bracelet on his right wrist. It wasn't a fancy bracelet, as it was just a charm of a roaring lion on a thin golden chain.

"Yes!" Cynthia huffed as she tossed a saddle to Gen, turning to put her saddle on Dusty. "That bracelet marks that you are a member of the Bright Spirits, now, you ready to go?"

Gen nodded, jumping carefully onto Tawny, the sword Cynthia gave him in a sheath around his waist. He flinched as the two steeds ran out of the stable, Cynthia and her horse galloping to the east. He pulled on Tawny's reins, trying to pull him to follow Cynthia, but Tawny had already began to gallop quickly to them (surprising for his age), and they were almost next to them.

"The tower should be ten minutes from here!" Cynthia yelled. She laughed a bit as she observed Gen struggling to stay on Tawny, one hand tightly holding onto the saddle.

* * *

Gen and Cynthia stared at the large stone tower looming over them, they horses coming to a halt next to its entrance. Cynthia quickly picked the lock with her dagger, and the wooden door swung open. The two stepped inside. The tower was in ruins, the walls covered in vines, and the spiraling stairs looking like they could fall apart any minute. There were small holes in the walls, so they could peer outside. Cynthia lit a 'Firos' in her hand and began to walk up the steps. "The traps should be inactive because of the state of this place. Stormforce set up towers like these full of traps so the prisoner couldn't escape. Speaking of, the girl we're looking for should be up at the tower top. These things only have room, at the top."

Gen sighed remembering the size of the tower. "We will be here for a while…"

* * *

They were about halfway up the tower when they heard a loud whinny from outside. They ran to one of the windows, peering outside. There was a large band of soldiers in black armor, all holding battle axes and swords, some bows. "Oh no…" Cynthia gasped. "Those are Conquerors! I'll hold em' off, just go rescue the girl!" She said as she ran down the stairs. Gen shivered before running up the stairs, ignoring the blasts outside.

He gasped as he felt something fly by, a large arrow piercing the wall parallel from him. He looked out a window to see the archers aiming to the windows of the tower._ They're shooting from the windows! _He thought, ducking as another one flew by.

After a few flights, Gen could see a trapdoor not far above him, and he felt something click under his feet. He looked down to see that he stepped on a small button. _Well… Cynthia said the traps were inactive right?_ He gulped as he felt the stairs rumble beneath him. He looked down to see the floor open up, and a large stone gargoyle flew out, flying toward Gen, eyes glowing a bright red. He tried to run but, the gargoyle was too fast, and it was soon right behind him. The gargoyle swiped at him, and Gen yelled, pulling out his sword and countering the statues attacks. "'The traps wouldn't do anything' she said! 'Nothing would go wrong' she said!"

The gargoyle growled, lunging toward the teen, managing to get a good scratch on Gen's arm. He winced as the gargoyle backed away, its claws a bit bloody.

I could make a run for the room, he thought as he slashed at the gargoyle, making a decent dent in its arm. _But that would endanger the girl… I have to fight!_

He yelled, running toward the statue, jumping and raising his sword above his head. The gargoyle reached to grab Gen but the sword managed to slice his right arm clean off. Roaring, the gargoyle used his tail to knock the sword out of his ground and spiraling to the floor and shattering into pieces. Gen landed awkwardly, and felt a shock of pain run up his injured arm.

Gen began to stand up when the gargoyle's tail knocked hard into his chest, and he was sent crashing down the stairs, and he slipped over the edge. Panicked, Gen quickly grabbed onto the edge of the stairs and tried to pull himself up.

The gargoyle stretched his wings and flew circles around Gen as he pulled himself up onto the stairs. He huffed as he felt the pain from his arm aching as he staggered to his feet_. I can't do this much longer! He thought as the gargoyle landed and began to creep toward him, smiling menacingly. Cynthia is still fighting… I can hear the blasts. I can't count on her to save me!_ He quickly ran through the spells he knew in his head, looking wearily at the gargoyle creeping closer.

_I know Firos, Aquos, and Terros…. Firos should work…_

He raised his hand yelling weakly. "Firos!" A fireball shot at the gargoyle, blasting it in the chest. Unaffected, the gargoyle laughed, knocking Gen down again.

_That didn't even phase it! There is one spell I read about, but I have no idea how to use it….. Well, I have to try something!_

He raised both of his hands, ignoring the pain in his arm. His eyes bright with determination, he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Boltus!" He gasped as a two large bolts of lightning shot from his palms. The bolts shot right into the gargoyle's chest, leaving a gaping hole. The light faded from the stone gargoyle's eyes as it stumbled to the ground and broke into bits and pieces.

Exhausted, Gen collapsed and gasped, trying to catch his breath. Smiling, he tried to ignore the trickles of blood splattering from his arm. _I did it! I defeated the monster…_ Sighing, Gen stood and walked to the trapdoor above him. He pushed it open climbing into the room. He sat for a moment on the edge of the opening, observing the room. The wall was as withered as the rest of the tower, but unlike the rest, there were no vines, and there was a large window across from him, which was covered by a large white curtain. He could see the silhouette of the girl behind them._ Fancy for a prison…_

Gulping, Gen got up and walked toward the curtain, nervousness in his voice. "Are you the student of Daisy, the healer? Head Mage Cynthia and I have been sent to rescue you."

He heard a small squeak of surprise from the girl before she reached and opened the curtains, looking at Gen with a look of curiosity. Gen gasped as his eyes widened. He stuttered, his voice expressing his surprise.

"_Beni?!_"

Beni was wearing her hair in a long braid, with a long pink dress, which had short white sleeves. She was wearing a pair of long magenta gloves, a pattern of a rose on each of them. She had on pink lipstick, and a large red umbrella was at her side. Beni raised an eyebrow, stepping out of the curtain.

"Who's Beni? My name's Rose Memphis silly!" She laughed as she gave Gen a friendly shove. Startled, Gen's mouth hung open as Rose opened the trapdoor, a big smile on her face. "Ooh! You must have defeated the gargoyle! I tried coming out before, but that gargoyle just chased me back up here! You must be pretty strong mister!" She jumped down, Gen following afterwards.

Gen began down the steps before Rose pulled him back. "What's wrong Beni?"

"It's Rose! Either that statue hit you really hard in the head or you are really silly!" she laughed as she tapped the edge the stairs with her umbrella. Gen gasped as a railing appeared on the edges, and the steps smoothed into a slide.

"Wha? How did you do that?!" Gen said as Rose began to the slide.

Rose giggled as she explained. "I overheard Stormforce talking to his meanie soldiers about what activates certain traps!" Gen didn't have a chance to reply when Rose grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the slide with her_. Since when did Beni have the mentality of a girl on a permanent sugar high?!_ Rose had a huge smile as the two raced toward the exit of the tower. "Weeeeeeee!" She landed on her feet as they slid off, Gen smacking right into the wall.

He rubbed his possibly broken nose as he walked outside, Rose skipping behind him. "Cynthia!" he yelled as he saw the mage leaning against her horse, breathing heavily.

"Heeeeeeeeeey Gen!" she said as she watched the two walk up to her. "I beat those guys! Not even hurt!" She smiled as she jumped onto her horse. "Ready to head home?"

Gen nodded wearily as Rose jumped onto Tawny with Gen. They began to gallop home, Rose's hands holding onto Gen's waist, when Tawny let out a loud whinny. "Horseback Archer!" he yelled as he observed the arrow in Tawny's flank.

"We're almost at the castle!" Cynthia yelled as the two archers continued, a few more arrows piercing Tawny's coat. The archer soon ran out of arrows, no more of them hitting the trio or the horses. But, the archer pulled out his last arrow, which was tinted with a purple hue. "Poison arrow!" Cynthia yelled as she turned and threw her dagger at the archer as he took aim at Rose. The dagger hit the archer's shoulder, and the arrow flew from the bow, missing Rose and instead lodging itself in Gen's shoulder.

"Gah!" he yelled as he clutched his shoulder, feeling a wave of extreme pain in his shoulder. Gen gritted his teeth as Rose let out a surprised squeal. Cynthia yelled from her horse, the archer galloping off as they approached the castle gates.

"What happened?!"

"T-the poison arrow hit Gen!" Rose yelled as she held on tighter to Gen's waist.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm fine!" Gen yelled as they entered the stable. Cynthia grabbed Gen by the arm and ran out of the stable, Rose following close behind.

They ran past Miles, who had Ceylan's mirror in her hand. The bluette gasped as Cynthia and the others stopped in front of them. "Beni?!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "You too?"

Cynthia flinched as Gen let out a wince from her pulling his arm from the wounds from the gargoyle and the arrow. "No time! We need to find Daisy! Gen's been shot with a poison arrow!" she yelled, pointing to the arrow.

"Poison?!" the two yelled as the three ran off. They looked at each other worriedly before Miles ran after them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Me: Six words. I SUCK AT WRITING FIGHTING SCENES. Rock on! See ya next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Jaspers and Brambles

Cynthia and Gen huffed as they ran up to a large red door near the entrance of her castle. The door had a flower décor painted on it, and Gen let out a small huff of relief as Cynthia released his wounded arm, and the head mage pounded on the door. "I'm coming!" yelled a voice from inside. The door swung open, and a girl popped her head out. She looked around Miles age, and had shoulder length brown hair with green eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved red shirt, with red jeans. She had a pair of black glasses on, and a hibiscus flower behind her ear.

"You can just never knock on my door can you?" the girl said, rolling her eyes and letting the two in. "Alright, what wrong…. Oh my." Daisy said, seeing the arrow in Gen's shoulder.

"Y-yeah… I sorta got an poison arrow in my shoulder…" Gen stuttered. He flinched as Daisy ran behind him and grabbed the stick on the arrow.

"Can I pull it out?" Daisy asked.

"Umm… I you need to- GAH!" He began before Daisy quickly pulled the arrow from his arm. He rubbed his shoulder as Daisy walked to a small table covered in herbs and medical supplies. She pushed up her glasses as she turned the purple-ended arrow in her hands.

"This isn't a magic coated arrow; otherwise you would be dead by now. Alright, just let me inject the wound with some herbs to stop the poison, and I'll bandage it up for you."

Gen took off his jacket and his shirt so Daisy could deal with the wound. He frowned when he saw the arrow sized hole in his jacket. "Aww… This was my favorite jacket!"

Cynthia laughed. "Don't worry, I'll have it sewn for you Gen."

Gen smiled at that. "Alright," Daisy said as she walked by his shoulder, a green vial in her hand, along with a roll of bandages. "You're lucky you got here fast, or that arrow could have killed you, or paralyzed you, or… whoa…"

"What is it?" Gen said, panic in his voice. "Is it bad?"

"N-no!" Daisy stuttered. "T-There's no wound! Not even a scratch, and definitely no sign of poison!"

"What?!" Cynthia and Gen gasped.

"No, look!" Daisy said as Cynthia walked over, and Gen turned his head, trying to see if there really was no wound. Indeed, Gen's shoulder was completely unscathed. "How is this possible?!"

"But… that arrow definitely hurt when you pulled it out, and DEFINITELY when I got shot with it, and a gargoyle did some nasty scratches to me when I was protecting Rose-"

"What?! My student is okay?" Rose quickly ran out of the door, splitting down the hallway after her student. Cynthia gave one last look at Gen before running after her friend. Gen rubbed his shoulder again before slipping on his shirt. _How can there be no wound? I felt the pain, and there's blood on my shirt… and all of my wounds are gone…_

Gen pushed the thought out of his head, and picked up his jacket before running after Cynthia and Daisy.

* * *

Gen huffed as he ran down the halls of the huge castle_. I can't find them! Darn it… where the hell did they go?! _He ran past a few villagers in the castle, who looked as he ran by. He closed his eyes as he ran, trying to visualize the castle halls and when Cynthia and him walked through them earlier. His eyes shot open as he ran right into someone. The person grabbed his arm before he fell, and helped steady him.

"Are you okay?" the person asked. The person turned out to be a girl about a year older than Gen, she had amber eyes, with long straight white hair, with an electric blue streak. She was wearing a gray jacket, with long black jeans. A sword was on a black belt, and there was a certain mysterious sense of authority and kindness to her. A white horse was trotting closely behind her, the horse having a necklace around its neck, a garnet on its end. "You're the newbie Gen right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Well nice to meet you Gen, my name is Jasper, the co-leader of Head Mage Cynthia's army.."

Gen gasped. "Y-you co-lead the army?"

"Yep! Well, me and my brother, Bramble."

"What kind of name is Bramble?"

"It's my name! Problem?" said a voice from behind Jasper. Gen jumped as Jasper's horse spoke. The horse laughed as it was surrounded in a bright veil of white light, and when the light disappeared, a teenage boy was in its place. The boy was wearing the same thing as Bramble, and he had messy white hair, streaks of electric blue hair here and there. He had his sister's amber eyes, and a necklace with a garnet hanging on it. "What? Never seen a human turned into a horse before?"

"H-how did you do that?" Gen stuttered.

"Transformative magic, the type varies depending on who uses it, but hardly anyone can use it. My brother is one of the few. Cynthia can too, she can turn into a white tiger." Jasper explained.

"Cynthia can use it?!"

"Yep," Jasper said. "Now, let's go find your mentor shall we?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Me: Transforming magic? Didn't expect that did ya! I have more profiles for ya, so see ya next chapter!**

* * *

_Miles "Flash" Black_

_Age: 17_

_Element of Expertise: None (Can't Use Magic)_

_Miles has a lot of pressure on her being the only blacksmith in Celestial, but she can still craft thebest weapons anywhere, and she owns her own spear if she ever needs to fight, and she can attack extremely quick, why she is called the 'Flash'._

_Daisy "Geeky" Haix_

_Age: 17_

_Element of Expertise: Earth _

_Daisy is the youngest doctor in the kingdom, and she knows every herb and flower like the back of her hand, and she can be counted on for any medical needs. She is dumbfounded by Gen, who resisted a poison arrow, with no wound._

_Jasper "Slicer" Blaiz_

_Age: 15_

_Element of Expertise: Any attack strengthening spells (prefers swords)_

_Jasper is often underestimated due to her age, but the polite teen can slice any enemy into bits if she is tested! Jasper is easily the best sword fighter in the army, even out-doing Gen! The most important things to her are her brother, the kingdom, and her sword 'Heavenly Blade'. She isn't the co-leader of the army for nothing! _

_Bramble "Animal" Blaiz_

_Age: 15_

_Element of Expertise: None_

_Bramble is one of the few able to use transforming spells, and would do anything to protect his brother or Miles, his crush. He can transform into a white stallion, and is Jasper's trusty 'steed'. He takes his title of co-leader of the army with pride and will fight anyone who dares test him._


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Vessels and Warnings

Jasper, Bramble, and Gen walked outside toward the horse stables, they found Cynthia, Daisy, Miles, and Ceylan were talking, Miles holding Ceylan's mirror in her hand, Daisy with a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong Daisy?" Gen asked as the three walked up to their friends.

Daisy was panicked. "R-rose has disappeared!"

"W-what? Rose is gone?" Gen stuttered. "Where did she go?"

Cynthia shook her head, looking defeated. "We don't know, she just ran off when we weren't looking. Could you go find her? Daisy thinks her student's been kidnapped again. Take Jasper and Ceylan with you Gen. Meet us in the library afterwards, good luck!"

Ceylan yelped as Miles tossed the mirror at Gen, who almost didn't catch the mirror. Jasper waved to her brother before the three ran off into the castle.

"So…" Ceylan began from his mirror. "Who's the girl?"

Jasper flinched as they ran in the long halls of the castle. Gen began to explain, but Jasper cut him off. "My name is Jasper Blaiz, one of the co-leaders of the Bright Spirits."

"Whoa!" said Ceylan, surprised. "Y-You mean the army?"

"Yep," said Gen as they stopped running, Jasper looking frustrated at not being able to find Rose. "She co-leads the army. Well, her and her brother."

"Urgh! Where is she? Whatever, gotta do it the magic way I guess." Jasper growled, her smooth and fair voice prickling with frustrated. "What's Rose's last name Gen?"

"M-Memphis." Gen stuttered, surprised at the girl's sudden burst of anger.

She held her arm out, and she swiped her arm through the air, while chanting, 'Aaru!'. A small wisp of cloud appeared in front of them, in the shape of a flying dove. It looked up at Jasper expectantly. 'Rose Memphis." She said. The bird chirped and flew toward the end of the hall, Jasper pelting after it, her hard black boots making loud 'clacks' as she ran. Gen ran after her, weaving through the hallways, Gen eventually caught up to Jasper, who was still running after the cloud.

"Just… what… are… we doing?" Gen huffed.

"And why are we following a stinkin' cloud?!" Ceylan piped from the mirror, a confused look on both of the boys faces.

"This is an 'Aaru' spell, it creates a random small animal out of cloud, and it tracks down the person whose name you spoke. Well, it has to be nearby though, so it's a setback." The cloud bird stopped in front of a large door. It faded away as Gen remembered what lay behind the door.

"This is where Cynthia has her glass murals of the prophecy! Why would Beni be in there?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"He meant Rose!" Ceylan said, glaring at his friend.

Jasper rolled her eyes. "Anyways, this room is very important… it holds the prophecy murals… I don't think we should go in."

"We need to if we want to find Rose. Come on." Gen said as he pushed the door open. They went inside the room lit with bright torches, and sure enough, Rose was studying the mural of the two mages, letting out a small squeak of surprise when Jasper put her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh! I didn't see you come in! Aren't these murals pretty?" Rose said in a bubbly tone of voice. She twirled her finger around a bit of pink hair that came out of the braid.

"Rose," Jasper began, her fair voice sweet. "Everyone's been worried sick for you. We should head back."

Rose nodded her head, and the three began toward the door before Ceylan piped from his mirror. "Did anyone else but me see the big curtain where another mural should be?"

They turned, and indeed, a big red curtain was replacing a mural on the wall. "That curtain wasn't here when we came in a few days ago," Gen said, Jasper approaching behind him. "in fact, there wasn't even a mural there, just… nothing." He noticed the long rope on the side of the curtain to pull it up. He passed the mirror over to Rose, and grabbed the heavy rope.

"Umm… Gen, I don't think we should touch that, Cynthia wouldn't want-"Jasper said before Gen cut her off, angry.

"Listen Jasper, these murals are based around visions Cynthia had about the prophecy, and as far as we all know, even Cynthia, they will become a reality! If she has predicted something about the prophecy that we haven't heard about yet, we need to know! The prophecy is about me and Ceylan too, so we need to know!"

The others flinched at Gen's sudden burst of anger. Gen pulled hard on the rope, and the curtain opened, revealing the mural underneath it. Gen gasped his eyes wide open with fear. Jasper's eyes shot open and she jumped back, almost dropping Ceylan's mirror. Ceylan gasped and fell inside of his mirror when it was almost dropped. Rose's hands flew over her mouth, her green eyes wide as she stepped back, dropping her umbrella.

"N-no…" Jasper stuttered, her voice prickling with fear and surprise. "I-It can't be!"

Gen stepped back with his friends, stuttering as well. "W-what the hell?! No w-way!"

* * *

Cynthia, Bramble, and Daisy stepped inside of the library, Daisy finally calm enough to stop panicking. Daisy walked off into the bookshelves toward the 'Herbs and Plants' section, while Cynthia sat down at the large table, her blue eyes troubled.

"What's wrong Cynthia?" Bramble asked, sitting across from his friend.

"I just… Infernobringer has returned… and… I know I killed him back in the war… I remember there in his castle, the castle was in flames, and we fought at the top, and I remember clear as day when I stabbed him in the heart with my brother's dagger, and he died in front of me. But…"

"But what?

"Infernobringer I fear, has possessed a vessel."

Bramble raised an eyebrow. "A vessel? You're saying that Infernobringer somehow preserved his soul and possessed someone else?"

"Yes, and I should have thought of this before, but back in the war, his most powerful spell was 'Hellsnake', which created a snake-tattoo on his cheek, and it turned into a real fire snake when he used it."

"Whoa, that's pretty spooky."

"Yes, but it used life-force, and I assume you know what happens with that?"

"I do Cynthia. Life-force is what keeps us alive, so if you lose life-force, there is no way of getting it back, and losing it causes pain to the user. If you run out of it, you die, plain and simple."

"Indeed, and if he possessed a vessel…"

"He would be able to use it freely without feeling pain, and it would be the vessel losing life-force and feeling the pain."

"So…" Cynthia said, her voice grim. "The vessel would suffer instead of him. But Infernobringer isn't stupid. It takes years and years to find a vessel compatible, and you can only have one, so he wouldn't be careless. I just worry for the vessel…"

* * *

Gen, Rose, Jasper, and Ceylan stared at the mural, eyes wide. _If Cynthia can predict what will happen regarding the prophecy… then does that mean that this will…._ Gen thought as they stared at the mural.

The mural was of two mages, one in black, and one in purple (they assumed it was Cynthia and Infernobringer) looking up above them. The scenery was in flames, and they were looking up at a monster resembling a dragon, with glowing blue eyes. A mirror was on the ground, and Gen or Ceylan were nowhere to be seen. But as they were concerned about the two mages fighting, and the dragon, what concerned them the most was that behind it, a castle was in complete ruin.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Me: Dun, Dun, Dun! What is it with the big dragon? Or Cynthia and Infernobringer fighting? Is it Cynthia's castle in ruins? And if Cynthia is right about the vessel, who is it, and how can he escape the clutches of the war lord? All (and by that I mean almost none of it) will be answered next chapter! **

**Roxas: Also, you guys wanted Harmonic to make a Bio for Gen, Ceylan, and Rose, so here you are!**

**Me: Rock on! And see ya' next chapter!**

* * *

_Gen "Light" Inukai_

_Age: 13_

_Element of Expertise: Light?_

_Gen, along with his other friends, was transported to Celestial through an old storybook, and is learning magic under the watch of Cynthia. He is supposed to be one of the three heroes in the prophecy, but given his past of being the Tenkai Knight of darkness, he is skeptical about whether he will really be able to save the kingdom. But, he is definitely capable of using magic, and his sword skills are helpful in combat._

_Ceylan "Ice" Jones_

_Age: 13_

_Element of Expertise: Ice_

_Ceylan was transported to Celestial along with Gen, but for unknown reasons, he became trapped in a mirror. He watches Gen train with Cynthia enviously, but he knows that he will find a way to help them, no matter what, even if it puts him in danger, he will stay loyal to his friends and rescue the others who are lost._

_Rose "Optimistic" Memphis_

_Age: 13_

_Element of Expertise: Earth_

_Rose was rescued by Gen after Infernobringer captured her, but she has a striking resemblance to Gen and Ceylan's friend Beni, and though she hasn't admitted it, she doesn't remember anything before a few days ago, not long after Gen and Ceylan arrived. She remembers studying under Daisy's eye, and her name. Is she really just another civilian, or is really an amnesiac Beni? Either way, Rose knows fair amounts of magic, and her umbrella can be good to whack someone in the head with!_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Quakes and Siege

Gen and Jasper stormed out of the room, Ceylan looking both worried and angry from inside of his mirror that Gen was carrying. Gen and Jasper both shared expressions of anger and fear as they head over to the library, a terrified Rose running behind them. "Just what did that mural mean anyways?" The pink haired girl murmured, her fear showing in her voice. "The castle was burning, Cynthia was fighting Infernobringer, and there was that _d-dragon_!"

"We don't know if it was the castle burning Rose." Jasper replied, only being able to attempt soothing one the bubbly girl's fears. Jasper took a look at Gen as they ran. "Gen, Ceylan, what do you think?"

Gen just looked at her, not replying. Ceylan however, wasn't quiet. "I think Cynthia was hiding that from us, and she _knows_ that the prophecy is directly linked to us!" Gen just nodded in agreement. _Just what I was thinking Ceylan. _

"Listen," Gen started. "We shouldn't tell Cynthia. She probably has enough on her mind right now, we shouldn't interfere with this, we can wait a bit to tell her."

Jasper nodded in agreement, Rose letting out a small squeak, and Ceylan huffing frustratingly. They opened the door to the library, and found Bramble and Cynthia sitting at the table in the middle, Daisy at one of the windows. Gen and Jasper sat down with the two, Rose going off with her teacher.

" I see you guys found Rose, that's good! Where was she?" Cynthia asked with a forced looking smile on her face.

"In one of the hallways, Jasper had to use an Aaru spell to find her." Ceylan replied before Gen or Jasper could reply. Gen nodded, but he caught Ceylan and Cynthia exchanging looks. Gen rose an eyebrow, wondering why they had done that.

_Is it possible that Ceylan is hiding something from me as well?_

* * *

A hour passed as the group wandered the library, Gen sitting at the table, reading a book that her brother had wrote, "The Spells of the Mages". Gen had flipped through it, scanning the spells inside of it, mentally storing a few to train with Cynthia with. Ceylan was talking to Cynthia and Jasper, whose conversation was low and hushed. Gen decided not to intervene, and started a conversation with Bramble about Transforming spells.

Then there was a loud bang. It felt like the whole castle shook at the impact, and Bramble and Cynthia instantly stood, worried looks on their faces. Daisy and Rose ran over, both looking very stressed. "Outside! The castle gates! Quakeblast!"

"Quakeblast?!" Cynthia and Gen gasped simultaneously. Gen had remembered reading about the evil earth mage in the storybook… Cynthia picked up Ceylan's mirror into Rose's hands. "Stay here! Gen, Bramble, Jasper you're with me! Let's move!"

Cynthia ran out of the library, Gen and the siblings close behind. Cynthia was already far ahead of them, a dagger in her hand. Gen pulled out his new sword as he heard Jasper and Bramble behind him.

"Bramble! Let's do this!"

"Got it Jass! Transform: Stallion!"

Gen gasped as Bramble galloped past, in his horse form, Jasper calling out to him on his back. "Gen! Get on!" Gen had to ran and Jasper pulled him on, Bramble running past the chaos of the civilians as they ran out of castle, where things weren't much better. The edge of the castle gates were in flames, and the village surrounding the castle was in chaos, some people running to get into the castle, where it was safest, some In armor, weapons drawn to fight. Gen could make out Dark Army troops as they ran through the gates to join the battle. There were about one hundred Dark Army soldiers, and about fifty Bright Spirits soldiers, definitely not in the good guys' favor, especially with the Dark Army troops being fully prepared for battle.

Miles was on the black mare that Gen had met before going to save Rose, Storm. Miles had out a large spear, and was knocking out soldiers right and left. She didn't even acknowledge the three as they raced by. Bramble steered toward soldiers in an attempt to trample them, Jasper had pulled out her sword and was swiping at any evil troops they passed by, Gen using 'Firos' and 'Boltus' to knock some away.

In the midst of the fight, only Gen noticed Cynthia as they knocked out a few more soldiers. Cynthia was in the middle of a fight with Quakeblast, the two equally matched. Gen jumped off of Bramble and ran toward the dueling mages, his sword drawn. Cynthia's head snapped to him as he approached, surprised. Quakeblast took this as an opportunity, and sliced Cynthia in the side with the spear he was fighting with, sending her flying into a group of Dark Army soldiers, and she fought against them as Quakeblast eyed Gen with curiosity.

"Oh? Cynthia is just letting any runts fight for her now? Well then, bring it on! 'Sheerius'!" Quakeblast yelled, cockiness in his tone. A trio of rocks rose from the ground and launched at Gen, who knocked them away with 'Boltus', the bolts of lightning shattering the large hunks of stone. The knight racked his minds to use, and remembered a spell from Shun's book.

"Electroshock!" He yelled, shivering as a surge of lightning ran through the arm where he was holding his sword, also effecting the weapon. He ran at a surprised Quakeblast, who chanted as the teen swung at him with the sword.

"Garnetos!" he yelled, a wall of garnet rising to block Gen's attack, the lightning charged blade breaking in half as it made contact with the hard rock, sending sparks flying everywhere. Gen flinched. I really need to stop getting myself disarmed-

He didn't get to finish as Quakeblast lashed out at Gen's chest with his spear, leaving a gash in his chest, blood beginning to soak his white shirt. Gen fell to the ground on his knees, biting back tears as pain surged from the large chest wound.

"Oh… the little puppy doesn't want to fight anymore? Little Quakeblast was just to strong for him it seems…" Quakeblast teased, breaking into a fit of laughter. He heard Cynthia calling out to him worriedly as he could feel numbness in his body.

But that's when a word flashed in his head. A single word, but it could be what decides Gen's fate. A single phrase, and Gen was confident it would work, despite never even seeing or hearing it before.

Gen painfully stood to his feet, and yelled at the top of his lungs. **_"LIGHTROS!"_** Every one surrounding the two gasped as a sudden ray of pure white aura glowed around Gen's hands, and the brunette held them up to the evil mage as a arrow of light flew at him. It struck the black haired soldier's shoulder, and he yelled in pain.

He forced out a word as he ran off, the soldiers of the Dark Army following. "Retreat!"

Gen collapsed on his knees, Cynthia catching him before he fell. "Easy there tiger," she said, eyeing the blood soaking his shirt. Miles, Bramble (back in human form), and Jasper approached them. "You're going to be okay." Cynthia lifted up Gen's a shirt a bit to inspect the wound, but…

"There's no wound!" she gasped. The others gasped as well, and indeed, there was no wound.

"But, I felt the spear dig into my chest!" Gen said, panic and surprise lacing his tone.

"It's just like the arrow…" Cynthia whispered, as Miles piped up.

"Now, that _is_ interesting, but right now I'm also wondering how Gen singlehandedly made the general of Infernobringer run away with his tail between his legs!"

Gen stuttered. "I-I dunno. The spell just sorta popped into my head when I needed it the most…"

"Whatever the case… Gen needs rest, we can talk tomorrow." Cynthia said as the last rays of the light dimmered as the sun vanished into the clouds.

* * *

"Hello?" Guren asked, fear in his weak voice. The red head had no idea where he was. It was pitch black, and Guren couldn't even move, and could hardly speak. He felt he was being drained of all of his strength… Guren sighed as he drifted back to sleep, knowing he would just have to wait.

* * *

_Gen held the torch in the air, trying to make out the space around him. He looked like he was in some sort of dungeon. The dungeon was like a tower ,very wide and going up, maybe about ten stories into the air, and was open to the top revealing the sky, which was pitch black as stars twinkled in the sky. Gen thought this dungeon was very big, and could hold hundreds of prisoners, but there was just chains for one prisoner. Gen froze as he heard a loud growling behind him, the vibration shaking his very core. _

_He turned and gasped as he looked up at the dungeons one prisoner, who was so large, that the dungeon was cramped, with no more capacity for anything else like it. Gen froze as he looked at its shimmering black scales, and the glow coming from the white scales on its belly, snout, and its under-wings. It looked at Gen with cold blue eyes. _

_It roared, shaking the very structure of the tower, and making Gen feel a strong sense of fear. _

_Gen could hear an echoing in the back of his head, but he could only make out a few words…_

**_" Fear _ _ of the _ _ Dragon…"_**

Gen's eyes shot open as he sat up in his bed, breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his face. He glanced around to find himself in his room in the castle instead of the dungeon. "It was just a dream…" he told himself as he tried to go back to sleep, but no sleep would return to him that night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Me: This chapter was so difficult to write! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and ROCK ON!**


End file.
